


Always the quiet ones...

by SoJazzy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: Brock is in his first week of school and gets bullied about his long curly hair.





	

Brock arrived to class early, a group of nine students chatting at a regular voice level, well except for one who cursed alot, and did it loudly. Others were going to over notes or gossiping, stuff like that. Brock figured he could get in a an little reading, so he opened a chapter book, a Percy Jackson book to be specific. 

As he was reading he suddenly let out a yelp of pain as a hand pulled on a handful of his curls.  
"L-let me go," Brock tried to sound annoyed and pissed, but it came out as scared and intimidated.  
"Why? Everheard of a razor you faggot? Whats with all this?!," said the bully as he tugged the handful of curls again, tears threatening to fall. The bully finally let go, probably just long enough to get the answer to his question.   
"Hey! Fuck off dude and let him do what he wants with his hair!," said a African American male, Brock could see a few curls sticking out from his white Finn hat.  
"Shut the hell up, Marcel!," he turned his attention back to Brock,"Boys shouldn't have long hair ya cunt, what are you? A long curly haired chick?" Bully laughed at his own little joke. By now all the students were paying attention, none dared to standup for Brock. The same group made up of those nine students were whispering among themselves, arguing whether or not they help Brock or watch the outcome.   
"No," Brock gently pulled a few of his curls to full length,"But I bet it's longer than your dick."  
The bully only sputtered as the halfway filled classroom erupted into OOOHS, DAMNS, and GET WRECKED DUDE along with other related phrases. Eventually the bell rung, the rest of the students flooded in andtook their seats, thankfully the Bully's seat was in the frontwhile his was closer towards the back.  
Brock opened his textbook pretty proud of himself for what he just did.


End file.
